Moves Like Last Night's Meltdown
by XPatXReyXGeminiSparkX
Summary: It's the end of the world, and Pat, Geo, Sonia, and a select few others are the only ones left. What will become of them? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Moves Like Last Night's Meltdown**

**Prologue**

I ran, faster and faster, not truly knowing my destination. To be honest, the city lights were shining much too brightly, despite the fact no one was in the city. A painful reminder, yet a cold anestetic. They had all evacuated. This was the end of the world, I was sure. The apocalypse. The end of all humanity.

I stopped running, placing my hands on my knees, panting, and looked up. The cloudy sky was looming over me, with shadows I could not see. The air around me felt chilled. Cold; almost like ice touching your bare skin. I felt a sense of loneliness, I felt despair. But beyond all this, most of all, I felt afraid. I took a quick glance around, and sighed with relief. Nothing had spotted me. I didn't have to fight yet.

I glanced at my watch, and noticed it was 2 o' clock. AM, of course. I noticed I felt tired, and wondered how long I had been burned out like this. I decided to find a house that was unlocked, and rest there for the night.

I walked along the streets, and found a small house. It looked like one of those apartment houses, but I didn't care. I never had a home of my own, so this was a nice change of pace. I opened the door, and glanced around. No viruses. No danger.

I went to one of the first doors on my left, and found a bedroom. I placed my bag, holding only my clothes and a bottle of water, next to the bed, and laid down. I smiled. Tonight would be a good night.

'Or maybe not, Pat.'

My smile faded, and my eyes widened.

"Rey, what do you mean?" Rey was my... Alter ego, you could say.

'Nothing, rest. You'll need it for tomorrow...'

I sighed, 'okay, Rey...'

I closed my eyes, and quickly drifted into sleep, ignoring the worries I had.


	2. Chapter 1

**Moves Like Last Night's Meltdown**

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to the sun shining in the window, and rubbed my eyes, looking around. No viruses, or at least, none I could see. I got up and grabbed my bag, opening it and taking out a bottle of water. I drank a bit, and looked out the window, smiling. I couldn't help but think about how pleasant the sun was to see in the sky. It gave me some new found hope. I grabbed my backpack, and headed out of the room, wondering if they had some food in the house. I hadn't realized it 'till now, but I was rather hungry.

I looked through the cupboards, and found a box of newly bought granola bars. They weren't much, but I figured during an apocalypse, anything is better than nothing. I then filled my water bottle with water from the tap, and headed outside.

I soon discovered a garage, and found out, to my suprise, there was a running car.

'Score!' Rey cheered in my head.

"Don't be so quick to excite, Rey. We're not sure if it's stable." Sure enough, when I started the car, I discovered a problem. The water pump was about to go. It was making a squealing noise, which was rather annoying, anyway. I frowned, wondering where we could get a new one.

'What about the junkyard? I'm sure there could be something of use there.'

I clasped my hands together. "Rey, you're a genius!"

'Of course.' Rey sounded smug.

I smiled. I knew the junkyard was nearby, since I had often went there. It was almost like a home to me. I began to drive out of the garage (With a little difficulty, since I was still a bit young to drive), and headed to the junkyard.

xxx

About two-thirds the way there, the squealing was getting far worse, and I could hear rattling from inside the car. Rey complained, but everytime, I'd tell him we're almost there, which would keep him quiet for a minute or so. But he'd always find something else to say.

'Are we almost there?' Rey sounded increasingly agitated, and I was sure he was about to take over if I didn't get there soon.

"Yes, Rey... We are now, actually."

I stopped the car, and quickly put it into park. I wasn't used to driving, but I was sure that step was important. I got out, and inhaled the foul stench of the trash heap.

'We havn't been here in a while,' Rey noted.

"I know... It's nice to finally be back... I guess." I began heading into the junkyard, and looked around.

"This may take a while..." I mumbled, scanning over the trash piles. There were more since the last time I had been here. I wondered if my blanket, with my name on it, was still in the same spot I had left it.

'Pat, don't worry about such trivial things. We're here for a water pump, nothing else.'

I shook my head, and sighed. Rey was right. Now was no time to think about that.

_Pat._

I jumped, not used to the voice I was hearing, "G-Gemini?" Gemini was an alien from the planet FM, and their king sent him to me when he heard of the apocalypse approaching. He was the King's right-hand man, and I was unsure as to why he still trusted Gemini after all this time, but... I was glad for his help.

_There's a group of viruses approaching. We should transform._

I nodded. "EM Wave Change, Patrick Sprigs, on air!"

Soon enough, I was in two seperate bodies. In this form, I was known as Gemini Spark White, and Rey was known as Gemini Spark Black.

We turned around, and that's when we saw them. There were at least 40 of them, all heading to us. They were viruses, and rather powerful ones at that. I was actually scared, and I could sense Rey's fear too.

We heard a shout nearby, and saw a boy and girl. The boy had blue armor, and the girl had pink. They were known as Mega Man and Harp Note... I could hear Rey curse, but didn't bother responding. I knew that with their help, we could get through this.

"Hey!" I called over to Mega Man, who was slicing through a virus. He looked up, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Pat?" Oh, I forgot to mention, Mega Man and I had known each other back in elementry, though we were both in high school now. I had known him as Geo, and he was my first real friend. Rey had ruined my chances to brother him, but... I still admired him. He was what I could never be, a hero.

Harp Note tilted her head at us for a second, turned, and finished off the last of the viruses. I acknowledged she was strong, and must rival even Mega Man's strength.

Rey glared at Mega Man, and I sighed. Rey was never fond of anything but revenge. When I became friends with someone, anyone, he'd turn them on me. However, I hoped, this time, would be different.

Harp Note and Mega Man walked over, but Harp Note was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here, Pat?"

I tilted my head, "You know me?"

She nodded, smiling. "Geo's told me a bit about you. So... What _are_ you doing here?" Oh, also, I forgot to mention, Mega Man's name is Geo.

I explained to them how I had found the car, and was looking for a water pump.

Geo laughed nervously, "We came here because our car broke down, actually. We've been traveling on foot."

I nodded, and Harp Note smiled brighter. "We'd love to help you find it!"

"Thanks, Harp Note."

"Call me Sonia." She giggled a bit.

"Like... Sonia Strumm?"

She laughed. "That's me!" She pulsed out, and sure enough, there was Sonia Strumm, in the flesh. Geo did the same, and so did I.

"Now, time to get searching!" Sonia pumped her fist in the air.

Maybe this would be the start of a friendship...


End file.
